


hot cocoa and sleepless nights

by jincess



Series: bam-tober [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Anxiety, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Insomnia, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, Late Night Conversations, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Kisses, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, bam wants to be one but hes worried he wont get the career, only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: bambam stares at the ceiling, eyes burning slightly as the time slowly ticks by.





	hot cocoa and sleepless nights

**Author's Note:**

> day 4!!! it's jaebam uwu  
> soft babies they're so so cute aaA

bambam stares at the ceiling, eyes burning slightly as the time slowly ticks by. it’s 2:07 in the morning -- he’s been awake for an hour now, unable to go to sleep, thoughts constantly running through his head and keeping his brain up.

 

jaebum shifts next to him, and bambam looks over to see jaebum’s eyes flutter open. jaebum frowns gently and reaches out, stroking bambam’s cheek. “bammie? why’re you awake?”

 

“couldn’t fall back asleep,” bambam mumbles, shifting so he’s on his side and so that he’s facing jaebum properly. “i can’t get my brain to shut up.”

 

“what’s going on in that head of yours?” jaebum whispers, leaning forward to kiss bambam’s forehead. “let it out.”

 

“i’m just thinking about … life, i guess,” bambam says, fiddling with the fabric of jaebum’s tank top. “what if i don’t get that modeling career i was interviewed for? all that hard work would’ve just come crashing down. and i’m just so  _ worried _ . and i’ve just felt really sick and anxious lately, and sometimes my brain tricks me into thinking you’re gonna leave me, and i  _ know _ it won’t happen, but i’m  _ scared _ \--”

 

“shh,” jaebum shushes him gently, peppering kisses all over bambam’s face. “you listen to me, okay?”

 

bambam nods, and jaebum continues, “you’re going to get that job, okay? your interview went well, and you’re a natural. even if they don’t accept you -- that’s their loss. we have other companies you wanted to try out for, remember? there’s always a second plan. and i’m not gonna leave you, sweetheart. you need to tell me when you’re anxious, even if i’m at work and you’re at home. i’ll drive home immediately and stay on the phone with you the whole time.”

 

bambam smiles softly, nuzzling his nose against jaebum’s neck so that jaebum wouldn’t see the blush spreading across his cheeks. “i love you, hyung.”

 

“i love you, too,” jaebum says, and he moves away from bambam, making the younger make a noise of confusion. “shh -- i’m just gonna get you somethin’, okay?”

 

bambam sulks and nods, and he waits as jaebum gets up and leaves the room, pressing his cheek against jaebum’s pillow and inhaling the comforting scent of  _ jaebum _ .

 

soon, jaebum’s back, and he motions for bambam to sit up, and he hands the younger a mug of hot cocoa filled with marshmallows. jaebum sits next to bambam with his own mug, and he splits a cookie in half, handing bambam one half and keeping the other to himself. they drink together quietly, bambam leaning his head against jaebum’s shoulder. 

 

soon, bambam falls asleep with his empty mug in his hands. jaebum sets the mugs aside and tucks them both in again, pulling bambam close and pressing a gentle kiss against bambam’s lips before letting his eyes close to go off into dreamland with his lover right next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u all enjoyed <333


End file.
